The objective of this study will be to determine the applicability of correlating serum angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) activity with acute lung damage. Rodent, non-human primate, dog and human will be studied. The former will be exposd to a number of lung toxicants. ACE activity will be measured in lung and serum. The relationship between ACE and lung injury of various etiologies can then be determined. Consenting human subjects in the intensive care unit of Sacramento Medical Center suffering from acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) will also be examined. Their sera will have ACE measured and this parameter will be related to other indices of pulmonary function (radiographic, pulmonary function tests). During the first year of our grant, we have pursued 3 lines of research. First we have studied the acute effect of 2 lung toxicants on serum angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) in 2 species. We have observed that the pulmonary edematogenic agent thiourea produces an elevation in ACE that correlates with a decline in lung ACE in the rat. The herbicide paraquat also elevates serum ACE in the mouse in a dose related relationship. During year 2 our studies on the effect of acute lung injury on serum ACE were extended. In 8 adult sheep with chronic lung lymph fistulas, we measured lymph flow (QL), and both ACE activity and total protein content in lymph and plasma under baseline conditions and during 24 hours following an infusion of live pseudomonas organisms.